This invention relates to a disc cartridge, and more particularly to a disc cartridge which has a hard disc, particularly, a double-sided type hard disc housed in a casing.
In general, a disc-type data recording carrier such as a compact disc (CD), a video disc (LD) or the like is used in a manner to be removed from a packing case and set in a recording and/or reproducing equipment.
Conventionally, it has been desirable to protect such a disc type recording carrier from the environment because it is not only easy to become covered with dust and damaged but also adversely affected due to a variation in temperature. For this purpose, the use of an envelope such as a tray, a casing or the like has been proposed to protect the disc. Unfortunately, such a conventional envelope is not suitable for the protection of a double-sided hard disc, because the the housing of the disc in a storage spaced defined in the envelope causes the disc to be contacted by the envelope. Also, the envelope causes the disc to be contacted by an inner surface thereof during the storage or transportation. Thus, the use of the envelope results in damage and/or pollution of the disc as well as the exposure of the disc to a variation in temperature.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to develop a disc cartridge which is capable of safely housing a disc in a casing so as to prevent a recording surface section of the disc from being contacted by the casing.